walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia (Comic Series)
'''Patricia '''was Otis's incredibly naive and overly trusting ex-girlfriend and a resident at Hershel's Farm. Post-Apocalypse In the beginning of the outbreak, she and Otis decided to seek refuge in the Wiltshire Estates along with everyone else who couldn't make it into Atlanta. The lack of proper fortification eventually caused the Wiltshire Estates to become overrun by Zombies. Otis and Patricia barely escaped with their lives. Patricia and Otis broke up after moving to the prison. Her naivety almost costs her life when she attempts to break out Thomas after his evident murders, claiming his death sentence was harsh treatment. He almost kills her soon after, but is saved with the intervention of Maggie. Patricia becomes an outcast after aiding Dexter and Andrew in their attempted rebellion. She saved Rick Grimes' life after the Governor's first attack by letting Alice give Rick a transfusion of her type O negative blood. Before the final battle with Woodbury, she had sex with a wounded Axel, not wanting to regret anything. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and people. Death Killed By *The Governor Patricia was killed in the Woodbury Army's assault on the prison, her head being shot off by possibly The Governor while advising Hershel and Billy Greene to flee. Relationships Rick Grimes Rick sometimes praised Patricia about her shooting skills, and Patricia was usually the one who watched Carl and other children. Patricia also was the one who saved Rick's life by giving him her blood. Hershel Greene Hershel didn't seem to be mad at Patricia after she let Dexter, Andrew, and Thomas into freedom. They had a conversation about Hershel's dead children, Allen, and Otis, and how they miss them. Hershel seemed shocked, like Billy, when Patricia died. Hershel, Patricia, and Billy were seen together in the final Prison attack. Maggie Greene While on the farm, Maggie and Patricia grew a lot closer. Maggie didn't seem mad at Patricia for helping Andrew and Dexter get the guns. Maggie also saved Patricia from Thomas when he tried to strangle her. Billy Greene Billy and Patricia had some conversations, and Billy invited Patricia to Maggie's and Glenn's wedding. After Patricia died, Billy was shocked and scared over her death. Otis Otis and Patricia were dating prior to the outbreak, and their relationship continued until they reached the prison, where they split up. The reason for this may have been Otis' racist tendencies, but after an unknown period of time they began to reconcile. Patricia was affected greatly by Otis' death. Axel They didn't have a lot of interactions, however, these two were seen having sex and hugging each other before the final Prison attack. After Axel died, Patricia is seen holding his body, and repeating the word, "No, no no...". Dexter Patricia helped Dexter and Andrew to get the guns, and thought they weren't going to kill Rick and others. After Dexter's death, Patricia was crying and crawling over his body. Thomas Richards Patricia trusted Thomas, believing he was a good man who needed help. After releasing Thomas from his cell, he tried to kill her. Upset and in tears, Patricia asked why he would do that, though she didn't seem very sad after he died. Trivia *Patricia has confirmed her blood type is O negative. *Patricia was said to have an extremely good aim, and was the best female shooter besides Andrea. *Patricia was the only one to trust every single prisoner before and after Thomas' murder. She still trusted Dexter and Andrew. She showed them where the guns were. She also formed a relationship with Axel. It's safe to say she was the closest to the prisoners. *Patricia lasts much longer in the comics than the tv show. In the comics, she makes it to the prison and stays until she is shot and killed during the assault. Where in the show, she is closelined and devoured by walkers while escaping the farm *After Carol's death, Patricia takes over her spot of caring for the kids. *She is sad when Otis dies but is angered when nobody else cares. *Patricia screws up and the group ignores her up until Otis starts talking to her. Then she becomes a valueable group member. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased